As One Can Encounters
As of right now, this story has not been completed, but the staff is allowed to edit this story for corrections. Thank you. - Saki See Chapter 1 “Esmae, I would love to talk to you for, like, 15 minutes here,” an overweight principal with olive skin and green eyes by the name of Mr. Timmons says, coming into my office to talk about something. I believe it is about the position of a new psychologist. “I’ll gladly discuss with you. What is it you want to tell me?” I return. Knowing that I took 8 years in college, it's nice for Mr. Timmons to offer an opportunity. “With the recent events of the transfer student, Ubayaat Sayed, and Dr. Matthews, we will be in need of a new psychologist, and you have a Ph.D. degree from Stanford University. Sounds like a big achievement to make for the job. Have you considered being a psychologist prior to being a school counselor?” I would honestly love to take this opportunity, having to check on and study the mind of other students would put my degree to use, but I would end up losing the job to become someone who can achieve what they've dreamed of. “Esmae… are you alright?” Wait, I’m dosing off. “Mr. Timmons, I would love to accept the job for you, but I am conflicted about this since I love helping out people with their struggles and see what I can do to get them back in shape for their lifetime.” I understand that having two jobs is no task for this school because many people are moving to Sussex County, having many affordable places to go, have higher paid jobs and stuff, it isn't that easy, well, at least in Laurel. There is currently a drug problem here and violence in the city is increasing each month. No wonder people want to stay away as much as possible. ”I understand, Esmae. I'll let you take your time with your decision, say, until next week. We need to examine our students to make sure this type of incident won't happen again.” As Mr. Timmons leaves my office, I go back to work on my computer to check on a student’s grade, they've gotten pretty much A’s and B’s, but they had some history of gang activity when they were in 6th grade. He is going to high school next year, which, I'm glad grade-wise, he succeeds, he didn't possess any drugs to his backpack, but he is currently off school for, according to his parents, three weeks, to solve his gang activity and to put a stop to it. I’m somehow suspicious though. I checked out information about the student who did the murders, a kid by the name of Kyle Cameron. I’m aware that he is from a Christian family, being of evangelical in denomination. However, recently, the kid has not come to school for a month in total, and the school tried to get in contact with his parents during those days, he only showed up for two days of school before he skipped school for an another 28 days. The Laurel police is currently on investigation with the parents, Kyle and interviewing with the families of those who died. It’s not like this went out of the blue, crimes often happen in Laurel, I honestly wish that the police force aren’t as concerned about speeding since much crimes in Laurel aren’t even Misdemeanors. In any case, I need to go back to my reports on other students of this school. As 30 minutes after the general school day is over, I packed up my things and gotten ready to go home. I drove my car, the sights of Laurel looks something from the ghettos from a downtown area that didn’t catch up with the rest of the city. I live near Laurel, in Bacons, Delaware, and it is near Maryland, where I sometimes shop for big clothing brands in Salisbury, I buy many big brands and gifts for my family at Ross, Marshall’s and sometimes Walmart. I do also go to Rehoboth Beach as much as I go to Salisbury as it is located in the same county, and I literally didn’t have to pay sales tax, how great! I parked my car on my driveway on my house. Bacons is a very small community near Laurel, my closest neighbors are just 5 minutes away in walking distance. I wonder how my left neighbor, Miss Thompson is handling her divorce, really, I honestly just don’t understand the concept of love, if it wasn’t the fact that we weren’t immortal, marriages would be pointless, and people wouldn’t progress if someone just doesn’t die. I enter my house having to go to my room immediately and remove my skirt, as it was long, black and hot. This town has gotten much heat for the last two days and no one is even interested on going outside, that took place on the weekend by the way. I went to my bedroom to rest and check on social updates with my friends online. My best friend is currently staying in Moldova because she is a U.S. Diplomat, currently living in the capital of Moldova. Totally must have a great time there. I checked over with my other friends to see how they are currently. Now I need to get to my work. I have to contact many parents on email about the child’s behaviors at school and currently in conversation with the parents of the child that got murdered. They are in a religious family, Denomination, Shia Islam. The parents are willing to sue the school and the parents of the child of the murderer, oh great, more money loss for our school. The relatives of the former Psychologist, Dr. Matthews, weren’t pleased with the death, as like they wished they had enough money to move out of Laurel and move to a more safer place. From the records shown, all of the close and some extended families live in the same house who can occupy 10 people. They have 30 family members. Well 29 now that Dr. Matthews is now dead, but it’s just depressing that in this age, more people are depressed and isn’t willing to seek help to anyone, leading homicides and suicides increase. There are many contributions that lead to a serial killer, with this one being no different in my eyes. After finishing off the reports to the students who are assigned to me, I decided to check back with the case of Kyle Cameron. As DNA evidence along with saliva samples came to conclusion that Kyle did do the murders of Ubayaat and Dr. Matthews. As of right now, the police told the school as there is evidence about his killings and confessed to the police, he isn’t declared insane and will be on trial in 7 months. For what I know throughout his reports, he is going to be sent to CAMP for 2 months, and put on house arrest until his trial will take place. On a positive note, Ashley Delise is doing very well in her classes, she told me that she just won the TSA Minors League, which is the Technology Science Association. The league is an International science league, where students around the world would join and select students who compete for trips and scholarships for their contributions within the scientific field, using recent technology that students prove that they can achieve greatness in the tech industry. Still though, it makes me pissed that in life, people can get away from murder because in our stupid justice system, the criminal will likely have a good argument against the victims and gets a lighter sentencing. I am aware from a friend of a friend that the shooting will be told on national television; I sincerely don’t want to put myself into the spotlight as I am a candidate to replace Dr. Matthews. Who would take over as Psychiatrist? Certainly not a sane, well trained one who doesn’t know how to deal violence on our school. Who knows, eventually they will cut the job out to save out costs for the school, which means more storage for sports equipment, oh, sports, I envy that a lot. Chapter 2 I’ve been told (alongside with the principle staff) that the psychology function will now be dormant indefinitely, and I knew that would ultimately happen, absolutely that is that the faculty and afford to seek a Psychiatrist with the cautioned earnings from the Board of Education (which is $22.50, before this, we usually pay $34.55 in keeping with hour). Even with the deal fell through, this is the satisfactory way to shop up the cash simply in case they misplaced the lawsuit (which, probably they won’t, you can’t beat school). “Miss Luisa, are you fine?” A quick blond middle-aged lady approached me, who's Ms. Cloverleaf. She is one of the school counselors who paintings for the 2023 students, and has worked her for 14 years now; I've worked here for three years, and I'm counseling the 2021 class, who are seniors. “Certainly, I expected from this school, we aren’t getting enough students who participates in fundraising and after school activities.” Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Work In Progress